<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by nixcomix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837051">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/pseuds/nixcomix'>nixcomix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/pseuds/nixcomix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has the chance to impose his will on his obsession - but he's too desperate. He pushes too hard; asks for too much and it... short circuits her. </p><p>Now Rey - his unbeatable Rey - is acting like... a puppy...</p><p>Damn it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>It All Started With Pizza Dicking - A Weird Reylo Kinkfic Anthology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/gifts">RedRoseWhite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when your writer's group gets punchy and starts assigning you crack prompts. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><p>Work inspired by art by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dandonfuga/gallery/all"> Dandon Fuga</a></p><p>_________________</p><p>He looks at her and her eyes burn into his, venomous and captivating. Kylo Ren has seen looks of hate his entire adult life – but they were always tinged with fear. This woman doesn’t fear him; not any longer. Not since their connection unlocked something inside her. Broke open a Pandora’s box that will never close again.</p><p>In a near whisper, he intones, “It doesn’t have to be like this, Rey.”</p><p>She’s restrained. Not just metal cuffs that are easy to unlatch with the Force – but full leather bindings, lashing her tightly to the interrogation chair. When she’d thought she’d destroyed his uncle in a fit of white lightning, she’d fainted – and, despite the screams of FN-2187, he’d taken her.</p><p>How could he <em> not </em> have taken her?</p><p>Maybe – just maybe, if this goes well, he’ll tell her that the Wookie had survived. He’d ease her suffering if he could – as long as it served his purpose.</p><p>The leather nearly cuts into her frame, accentuating the small swell of her breasts and restricting her breathing ever so slightly, causing her to pant in tiny puffs of breath.</p><p>“How does it <em> have to be </em> then?” she nearly spits.</p><p>He moves around her slowly, just looking at her, filled with both the desire to conquer and a longing he doesn’t want to admit to. One of his unforgivable weaknesses.</p><p>“I need you to be with me.” He corrects himself, sternly, “To join the Dark side. To rule the Galaxy, together.”</p><p>She <em> does </em>spit at him this time, but the spatter hits the floor impotently.</p><p>
  <em> Well, that’s the spirit. </em>
</p><p>He wants to be offended, but this is exactly what he wants from her. A vitriol that can be leveraged as a weapon. His weapon.</p><p>He holds his hand out and hovers it over her temple; she grits her teeth as he <em> reaches. </em></p><p>“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.”</p><p>He doesn’t bother answering her command. Instead, he follows his own agenda. “You will join me. You will command the First Order at my side.”</p><p>She tries to shove back at him – but she’s emotionally weakened in mourning. “Get spaced.”</p><p>His lips quirk and he pushes <em> harder. </em>“You will join me, Rey.”</p><p>She slightly shakes her head back and forth, a guttural sound stuttering out of her throat. “No…” but it’s weaker. He can almost feel her tiring… until she <em> shoves back, </em>pushing into him. Or, trying to, anyway. But he’s having none of it. Not tonight. Not when he’s so close. He <em> doubles </em>down. Triples. His lips are curled and he’s grunting with the effort.</p><p>“You will JOIN me.”</p><p>And he feels something <em> snap </em>inside her, her voice ringing out, slightly monotonous, “I…” she hesitates, “I... will join you, B-Ben.”</p><p>His heart almost stops, but he presses on. Feeling cruel and petty, he considers that the offer to rule should be off the table for now; she needs to learn her place, first. </p><p>“You will <em> submit </em>to the First Order.”</p><p>Her voice is dead and flat. “I will submit to... the Order.”</p><p>He can’t help himself, drunk on this sudden power over her. “You will submit to <em> me.” </em></p><p>She tonelessly echoes his words once more.</p><p>“You will stay by my side,” he commands – but then his heart betrays him as he pushes <em> again </em> – the strongest one of all, “And you will <em> love </em>me.”</p><p>He then feels something… fitz inside her. He can’t think of a better way to describe it. It’s like an electrical wire popped, leaving nothing but a sort of severed spark. There is a heavy pause, and she is unresponsive. He panics, looking at her half-shuttered eyes, moving closer and taking her face in his hands.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>Her expression doesn’t change. He moves in closer, looking deep into her, ducking his face a little bit, to ensure she’ll be able to see him – to look in his eyes. He tries once more.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>And then, her expression does change – and quite unexpectedly. Her eyes open wide before suddenly squinting. It’s something like, what Kylo can only assume is, a look of… joy. Joy to see him.</p><p>
  <em> Did it work? </em>
</p><p>“Say something,” he nearly begs.</p><p>But she doesn’t speak, she just continues that adoring look. He feels tense with concern. Is this a trick? He slides the fingers of his mind over hers and feels nothing but sincerity. Still, something is… off. Wrong.</p><p>Cautiously, he loosens her bindings one by one. Releasing her chest first, letting her gasp in cool and head-clearing breaths. Then her legs – wary of the fact that she might lash out and kick him squarely in the jaw… but she doesn’t move other than to smile at him. Softly at first, before it blooms into a grin. A lopsided, incredibly endearing grin.</p><p>It dawns on him that he’s never seen her smile. Not once. Instead of giving him any fulfillment, though, he’s coated in trepidation.</p><p>Did he break her?</p><p>He floods with horror, <em> Please don’t say I broke her… </em></p><p>Her arms are released last and she slides down the metallic panel to the ground with a soft thump. She tests her arms, flexing her fingers to get the blood flowing once more.</p><p>She looks at him again, silent as the stars, and Gets. Down. On. Her. Knees.</p><p>She leans in towards him and he goes rigid, but all she does is place the crown of her head over his thigh… and <em> rub </em>her scalp over him. When she looks at him again, her eyes are still wide, and her grin is nearly gleaming.</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck did I just do? </em>
</p><p>He recounts his own words.</p><p>-          You will submit to me.</p><p>-          You will stay by my side.</p><p>-          You will love me.</p><p>As he stares at her, she begins to… wiggle her bottom. He covers his mouth with his hand as shock rolls down his body in a wave. </p><p>She’s… like a puppy. A loyal, trainable, <em> animal. </em></p><p>Oh, the possibilities are endless.</p><p>But, no - nonono. He rubs both hands over his face as the LAST JEDI is on her hands and knees before him. She suddenly leans up on her haunches to place her paws… HANDS… over his abdomen, her backside still rocking to different angles.</p><p> <br/>
He needs to get her to his quarters. Now. Before anyone sees this. He wants her, that is without a shadow of a doubt… but like <em> this? </em> Oh no. He will have to <em> fix </em>this.</p><p>Immediately.</p><p>He leans down towards her and she leans in to… nuzzle him, he supposes, but he doesn’t let it happen. Instead, he snips her consciousness and catches her softly. Sending feelers out into the Force, he does his best to push patrol in any direction other than this one, as he slides out of the room and begins his quest – Operation Save the Scavenger.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~  </p><p> </p><p>He’s pacing in his quarters and she’s following on his heels. At first, she’d tried to do so on her hands and knees, but when her body didn’t seem to cooperate with that movement, she’d stood in shaky steps. When he’d caught her nearly falling, she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him.</p><p>He nearly threw her across the room.</p><p>Gods, he wishes her ass would stop <em>wiggling. </em>Or that she would speak. He tries again, as before, “Say something,” but there is nothing other than her smile. He hisses, <em>“Say</em> <em>something!” </em></p><p><em><br/>
</em>Her vapid face stares back and he wants to punch a hole in the wall.</p><p>In fact – he does just that.</p><p>He screams with self-loathing and shoves things off his tables - flipping them over, for good measure. This goes on for a bit until his breath has left him and he leans over, not facing her. He eyes his destruction with grim satisfaction – while simultaneously wishing he’d whipped out his saber to do more.</p><p>Well, it’s not too late for that.</p><p>He grabs it and thumbs the trigger, the blade flaring to life followed by a – whimper. He turns around with a snap gesture, the sweat of his brow catching strands of his hair over his forehead. Rey is... cowering. His Rey. His fearless, powerful, unbeatable Rey. She looks at him with wide eyes, backed up across the room, making herself as small as possible at the headboard of the bed. He’s sure that, if she could, she’d try to crawl under it - but the frame is too low.</p><p>He disengages his saber and nearly drops it, catching it only at the last minute.</p><p>What has he done to her?</p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>His headache is insufferable and all he wants to do is take off his mask and rub his temples. The motion would be futile, as it always is, but cathartic none-the-less. He stands with his hands behind his back, staring out of the viewport into the blackness of space. Hux is droning on and on about restrictions and sanctions that he’d <em> already rejected </em>.</p><p>It’s under no uncertain terms that he begins to choke the bastard. “General Hux, we have no need to revisit these <em> dead issues.” </em></p><p>Through his gasps, Hux nods and Kylo feels a sick wave of satisfaction roll off of General Pryde. That man is vicious and cruel; just like him he supposes, though the thought gives him no comfort. Though the meeting drags on, his mind drifts to one thing and one thing only.</p><p>His current… pet… problem.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~  </p><p> </p><p>When he enters his quarters, which he’d decided would be blindingly white (for reasons unknown) – her backside is doing that happy wiggle. He’s both disgusted and charmed in equal measure. Truth be told, he’d rather she be spitting at him again. Even so – he won’t deny a certain sick pleasure at the situation. Especially as she scrambles into his lap and straddles him daily, head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. </p><p>Today, with an unexpected gesture, she LICKS him, a hot stripe from his collar to his ear. He nearly <em> yelps </em>and leaps up, knocking her on that wiggling ass.</p><p>She looks at him, unabashed and mischievous, her grin returning. With a grimace, he wipes the spittle from his neck and groans, ignoring the fire it lit in him. That goddamned heat is being stoked more with every passing day, even as he glowers over Holocron after Holocron in pursuit of how to <em> fix </em>her. Beautiful as she is, tempting as <em> this </em> is… sooo very tempting… this is not <em> his Rey. </em></p><p>He decides he’ll let her go, if he can actually <em> get her back; </em>it’s his only way of apologizing. In the meantime, though, he slumps back down into his chair - only to have her jump up again. He growls, “Down, Rey,” resulting in a whine that really gets him nowhere.</p><p>She curls around his lap and settles in with no more funny business and he huffs out a sigh, mind drifting off into thought. Without realizing it, he starts absentmindedly stroking her hair, his other hand pulling at his bottom lip in contemplation.</p><p>Maybe he just needs to dig deeper into her? Repair that sort of ‘snapped’ wire? Honestly, he’d been afraid to venture into her mind again for fear of rendering her a vegetable. It was hard enough getting her to use the bathroom on her own; he isn’t wiping her ass for all eternity.</p><p>He only then realizes that he’s been petting her. She’s still staring up at him with such adoration that his heart squeezes. Sometimes he feels like indulging in his fantasies. But what if he fixes her – and then she actually <em> remembers? </em></p><p>He nearly shudders.</p><p>He fears he’s already ruined any and all chances at getting her to join him, willingly... as more than his <em> pet, </em> anyway. He steeples his hands over his eyes and groans again in mourning. Why does he ruin <em> everything? </em></p><p>This is depressing. </p><p>“Rey, down.”</p><p>He starts to stand, stripping himself mindlessly – not caring that she’s there. Any shyness she’d shown when she’d seen him bare-chested on Ahch-To was <em> more </em> than gone. She usually just sat there and did her stupid and increasingly annoying/endearing… wiggle. Yet, this time, he looks back at her and sees something… new. A new expression he’s never seen on her before. She’s biting her lip and his cheeks are tinged with pink.</p><p><em> Is she…? </em>His train of thought hitches before he rejects the idea, outright.</p><p>He throws back his covers and petulantly falls on the bed, Rey jumping up immediately.</p><p>“Couch. Not on the bed! OFF the bed. DOWN, Rey!”</p><p>And she whines.</p><p>He sighs heavily. She usually just waits until he’s asleep and crawls in anyway, waking him up with a vicious startle that almost makes him kill her. Literally.</p><p>With a deep resignation, he sighs, “I give up. Rey, come.”</p><p>She jumps up enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically, bounding and bouncing Kylo. He wants to be mad, but as his body thumps onto the springing mattress he can’t help but smile.</p><p>Wait. Did he just smile? Did. He. Just. SMILE?!?</p><p>Apparently, Rey notices; she leaps up, straddling him – which seems to be her favorite thing to do – and leaning her face so close to his that he can’t help but try to back up. His muscles tense and he digs his heels into the mattress, scrambling to push himself out from underneath her. Her grin is devilish, and she wiggles <em> right over him. </em></p><p>Like, <em> down there. </em></p><p>Is it possible that she knows what she’s doing?</p><p>Kylo firmly grabs her by the arms and scoots her off him, remembering suddenly that… <em> Dogs go into heat. </em></p><p><em><br/>
</em>His eyes fly to hers and her expression is no longer playful; it’s longing, and more than a bit sad. She leans in slightly and whines once more. She looks… <em> needy.  </em></p><p>Kylo’s heart aches a little. In spite of himself, he reaches out and pats her head. Her hair is still in her little buns, though he dreams of taking it out sometimes. She allows this for a bit, but eventually moves out from beneath his hand, instead pressing her cheek into his palm. Her half-lidded eyes are on him, lips parted, cheeks pink as she stares directly at his lips.</p><p>He takes a steadying breath as his body… reacts.</p><p>Weak. He’s weak. Hating himself for it, he leans closer to her, taking her other cheek in his hand and drawing her closer.</p><p>His voice is quiet. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>She sighs and closes her eyes, pressing her nose against his. With the softest of gestures, she grazes her fingertips along his arms and over his shoulders, twining herself around his neck. She strokes his nape, nails dragging over him ever so slightly. Closing his eyes, he holds his breath, moving closer in to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>It’s her that leans in – he <em> swears </em>it’s her – and their lips slightly caress. Not necessarily a kiss as he’d come to think of one; just a sort of a slow drag, skin catching ever so slightly. His lungs are burning as he refuses to breathe. To move even the slightest of muscles as she laps at his mouth. A tentative thing, as if she expects to be scolded.</p><p>And scolded she is.</p><p>“OFF,” he pushes her back, nearly gasping. “Don’t you DARE!” He seethes, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth, turning to anger instead of any other options.  </p><p>At first, she startles and freezes. Her wide eyes are hurt on his and, for the first time, she slinks off his bed on her own. Furrowing his brow, he scowls until he sees her walk into the ‘fresher, giving him some much-needed space. Heaving a sigh of relief, he throws himself back down on the bed and tucks his unfortunate reaction under the waistband of his underthings. </p><p>He hears her standard whimper, but pointedly decides to ignore it... until it’s followed by a wet sniff.</p><p>He groans, pushing his fists into his eyes in aggravation. </p><p>She sniffles again, and it’s followed by a shuddering breath. </p><p>Concerned now, he gets up in a smooth and practiced gesture, weaving his way around furniture and over to the door. She never closes it; he’s not sure if she doesn’t know how or just doesn’t care to - so he’s come to avoid it like the plague whenever she’s in there. Praying that she’s not doing anything… personal… he peers in.</p><p>She’s huddled in the shower area, face in her arms and shaking. A certain level of guilt twinges and he hates himself once more.</p><p>Just like always.</p><p>Her face turns up to him, sopping with heavy tears, before looking away and tilting her head against the tiles.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he sighs and says, “Rey, come.”</p><p>She perks up, but doesn’t move, eyes still streaming. </p><p>He settles down on his haunches and holds a hand out to her in a beckoning gesture, trying again. “Rey, come. Please.”</p><p>She gets on her hands and knees and approaches him warily. He keeps his hand out, steady, until she places her head underneath it. Kylo pets her hair, eyeing her softly.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you… I…” He stops for a moment, unsure if he should give voice to his inner monologue… but decides to allow himself this – knowing that she won’t really understand, either way. “I wanted you. The <em> real </em>you. </p><p>“This isn’t right. This isn’t who you are. I want you to fight with me. <em> Scream </em> at me. Try to escape...”  he breathes in and eyes the floor before continuing, “... try to save me.”</p><p>Repeating in his head over and over again that <em> she can’t understand him </em> , he whispers, “If you could love me, I would want you to love me as <em> you... </em> this was such a mistake.”</p><p>Rey’s tears are still falling, but slower now. She moves forward tentatively and puts herself flush against his chest. She doesn’t wrap her arms around him this time but, rather, she curls her them into herself and just listens to his heart.</p><p>His arms fold over her and he pets her back in soft strokes. “I’m going to fix this.” He places a small kiss on the top of her head. “I swear I’m going to fix this.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Again, Kylo diverts the crowd of Stormtroopers as he makes his way to the holding block where his uncle has been moved to… better accommodations. Perhaps only for the sake of this visit – but we’ll see. Rey follows behind, so closely that he can feel her body heat and nervous tension. Truth be told, he’s nervous, too. This is outside of his purview – there is no telling what will or won’t happen, and that sets him on edge.</p><p>He stops them outside of the cell door before he turns to look at Rey.</p><p>“Be a good girl.” He pushes a wisp of her hair off her forehead, preparing to perhaps say goodbye. “If you behave, you can cuddle on the bed, tonight.”</p><p>Her grin makes his heart clench. She shyly looks down at the floor, before biting her lip and looking up at him through her eyelashes.</p><p>Ah, there goes her ass again. His lips quirk up as he gazes at her, eyebrows to the sky. “Are you going to do that the whole time?” Not expecting an answer, he opens the door and prepares for the worst. </p><p>Chewie sits on a small cot. Definitely one too small for a creature of his size; his lanky and hairy body nearly engulfs the standard issue bunk. The Wookie’s eyes lift up to the entryway and he growls a sound that indicates surprise.</p><p>Rey stops wiggling immediately and freezes.</p><p>Kylo decides to hang back, bars still separating Chewie from the small antechamber where he and Rey stand. Her approach is tentative, and his uncle immediately stands and grasps onto the bars, crying out questions.</p><p><em> “</em> <em>Hurt? Okay? Safe?” </em></p><p>Rey is as wordless as ever as she approaches the bars. Kylo can’t see her expression from this angle, but her tail is <em> definitely </em>not waggling. “Ch-“ she starts.</p><p>Kylo closes his eyes as his heart both sinks and soars.</p><p>“Chewie?”</p><p>The Wookie moans, gesturing at Kylo, <em> “What do?” </em></p><p>He doesn’t bother answering.</p><p>Rey raises her hands up and through the bars, resting them on his uncle’s face for a moment. Then, suddenly, with an abrupt <em> jerk, </em>she pulls back and steps away. She only stops once she bumps Kylo, pressing her spine into his chest. Rey stays there for a moment, simply shaking her head, before looking at the Darksider.</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>His lips quirk, “Yes, Rey. You can go home. I’ll let you go. I’ll let you <em> both </em>go.”</p><p>Rey’s head shakes viciously side-to-side as she places both hands on him in supplication. Her eyes are wide and innocent. She slides a hand up to touch his face. “No – <em> home,” </em>her fingers ghosting trails over his scar.</p><p>Chewie nearly froths, <em> “WHAT DO?” </em> His groans become moans, become snarls, as he clenches the bars and does his best to <em> rattle </em>them. They’re durasteel, so they give no quarter, but damn does that Wookie try.</p><p>Kylo is cold, but honest. “I’m trying to <em> fix </em> it. I thought seeing you would <em> help. </em>Obviously it didn’t work. This may take time.” He locks eyes with his uncle. “Will you wait for her or do you want to leave now?”</p><p>Chewie is silent for a minute before he growls, <em> “Leave?” </em></p><p>“Yes, leave.”</p><p>
  <em> “No. Not alone. With Rey. With Ben.” </em>
</p><p>Kylo shuts his eyes and breathes a heavy sigh.</p><p>Rey still gazes up at him, pleading. “Home. Please.”</p><p>He takes a small solace in the fact that she’s <em> speaking. </em> Not well - but he supposes that it’s a step forward, regardless. Her accent remains, which is both reassuring and delightful, in its own way. His hand covers hers and withdraws it from his face slowly, resisting the urge to kiss her knuckles. He nods.</p><p>“Let’s go home, Rey.”</p><p>She grins.</p><p>As they turn to go, Kylo mentions over his shoulder, as if in passing, “I’ll get you a bigger bed.”</p><p>His uncle is left gaping.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>He may die. She may honestly kill him - if not in <em> one </em> way, then <em> definitely </em>in another. </p><p>It’s been nearly a week now and, while petting her hair, he notices that she seems… greasy. He’s religious about his own cleanliness, especially after his daily regimen of training, when sweat and grime cover his body. She always sits outside the bathroom door and waits for him - sometimes patiently, sometimes <em>not.</em> Once she’d tried to join him - and he’d almost shoved her into next Tuesday. </p><p>He feels like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner… but Rey needs a bath. </p><p>
  <em> Shit.  </em>
</p><p>He considers a droid, but puts the thought aside quickly. When they’d entered for a standard room refresh, they had terrified her in a way he couldn’t understand. Yet <em> another </em>sign that she was now ‘other’, and it depresses him considerably. Now he has to redo his bedding by <em> himself, </em> which only reminds him of his austere life before, which, in turn, only sends him spiraling down a path he dares not tread. </p><p>She jumps on his lap, disturbing his contemplative thoughts and he can <em> smell </em>her. Not entirely unpleasant, but still. </p><p>
  <em> How the hell is this going to work?  </em>
</p><p>He holds her arms firmly, as he always does when he wants her to listen. She misinterprets and tries to lean in and kiss him; this is fairly new - and he <em> hates </em>it every time she does it. Twisting his face away, not bothering to reprimand her (again), he sets her down on the floor. Wiggling her way between his legs, she rests her head on his thigh with a soft expression as she trails little patterns on the underside of his leg. Yet another thing he hated. If only for the sinful thoughts it invoked. </p><p>He looks at her, commanding, and points to the ‘fresher. “Bath.”</p><p>She quirks her head to one side. </p><p>He repeats, driving his finger deeper into the air in the desired direction. “Bath, Rey. NOW.”</p><p>She gets mischievous again, her eyes nearly squinting, and unceremoniously starts <em> stripping.  </em></p><p>His eyes fly wide as he gestures to the restroom again in a panic, “In <em> there, </em> Rey. <em> In there!” </em></p><p>But she doesn’t listen, which is becoming more and more her modus operandi. She grins at him defiantly. “Bath. Bath with <em> Ben.”  </em></p><p>He blanches. </p><p>So many “no”s fall out of his mouth it’s like a “no” train stuttering from his lips. His hands wave uselessly in the air. She’s down to her breast band and underwear in mere seconds before he reaches out, snatching at her, and effectively stopping her from going any further. That grin… that goddamned devilish grin. Couple that with her general wiggle and he feels like smashing something. </p><p>Preferably sexually. </p><p>She grasps at the bottom of his shirt hem and makes as if to hike it up. He toys with the idea of indulging her… and decides that, as long as the rest of her clothes stay Firmly. In. Place. He can do this. He can be clinical about this. </p><p>Clinical. Yes. </p><p>So he snaps his eyes up from the line of her breasts back to her face, halting her with a firm look as he lets her go, removing his shirt on his own. Rey’s eyes rake down him and she takes her lip between her teeth again. Her standard sign for… interest. She clasps her hands behind her back and it pushes out her chest ever so slightly. He wonders, yet again, if she actually knows what she’s doing... and if she’s doing it on purpose to torture him. </p><p>Slowly, eyes focused solely on him, she reaches up and undoes her hair. It had been quite… frizzled… from lack of care, but she manages to get it down alright, smoothing it over her back. </p><p>
  <em> Eyes up, Ren. Eyes UP. </em>
</p><p>She looks demure enough, until her lips turn up coyly and she pivots on her heels, sauntering towards the fresher, waving her hips in an overdramatic stride. Her voice is low and inviting. <em> “Help, </em>Ben.” She turns over her shoulder to bite her lip again. “Please.”</p><p>His nostrils flare. The word ‘unfair’ pulses in his brain like a four-alarm-fire. Unfair to him, unfair to her… the <em> real </em>her, at least. If she ever knew what he was about to do, her lightsaber would burn itself across the other side of his face, likely taking an eye this time. Was this worth an eye? </p><p>Her voice is small and echoes in the tiled room, “Please, Ben. <em> Please.”  </em></p><p>He huffs and gathers himself. What’s one more sin in a great long line of them? Mustering his… courage, perhaps? Access to self-restraint? Defensive maneuvers? All of the above? he strips down to his underwear and pads into the ‘fresher assertively. She’s on her knees against the cool tiles and gestures, sweetly. Up at the shower head, then down at herself.</p><p>Her eyebrow cocks, “Help?”</p><p>He agrees with a sharp nod, stepping towards the nozzle to disengage it from its complicated holster. His skin prickles as she runs her hands over the back of his thighs - up and down - mid-thigh to the backs of his knees. With each passing stroke, her fingers wander higher - and <em> higher </em>until she grazes the bottom of his rear. </p><p>He grits his teeth. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to make you do this by yourself. OR, alternatively, you can stay filthy. That would mean: no laps, no pets and no <em> bed, </em>do I make myself clear?”</p><p>He feels her hands draw away from him - but she giggles. He turns around to look at her over his shoulder, and her eyes twinkle. Another shared first, it seems. Her first laugh in front of him, just like she’d shared a first smile, a first kiss… all for him… and yet, not <em> one </em>of them counted.</p><p>He turns on the spray and, grinning slightly, showers her with frigid water - basking in the satisfaction of her high-pitched yelp before adjusting the temperature. When he casts his eyes down to look at her, she’s grumbling and her dew flecked hair is plastered over her forehead. He nearly laughs as well. Until he sees <em> it. </em></p><p>Unfortunately, the cold water had some… unintended consequences… if her breastband was any evidence. Tiny little peaks rise from the apex of each swell and he reminds himself, once again, <em> Eyes UP! </em></p><p>“I need you to stand, if we’re going to do this.”</p><p>She rises obediently, for once, and looks up at him with her hazel puppy-dog eyes. He runs the water over his palm until the temperature seems fair, and starts to hose her down. She giggles once more, and his lips can’t help but twitch in response. “You know - if you, the <em> real </em>you, knew I was doing this… I think I wouldn’t live to see another minute. You’d murder me, likely in a very painful way.”</p><p>She leans in, almost touching him, hair soggy and draping like curtains over her shoulders, eyes sad. “Never hurt Ben.” She raises her fingertips up to caress the edge of his ear as adoration floods her expression. <em> “Love </em> Ben.”</p><p>His heart clenches and he works his jaw, backing her off from him again. “No,” is all he says, but he doesn’t clarify on what he’s refusing. Her closeness physically, or her Force-induced closeness <em> emotionally.  </em></p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he starts scrubbing soap over her with one hand, spraying her with the other. She hands him a facecloth and he repeats his efforts, making more progress, this time. He’s so inside his own head, he doesn’t even notice the areas of her body that he’s touching as she turns to let him get all angles. Armpits, tummy, sides. Back.</p><p>She’s turned around and leaning over slightly, so her rump is nearing ever-closer to him as he works up a lather between her dirty shoulder blades. He gets a good scrub going on what must be her magic itchy spot and she basically purrs - pushing herself backwards and <em> into </em>him. </p><p>Startled from his reverie, he blushes, sincerely considering whacking her delectable rear - but that would be <em> counterproductive </em>as she’d likely not mind it. Truth be told, neither would he - and it makes his palms itch with desire. Instead, he circles his cloth bearing hand around her hip, tugging her more closely into him, against his better judgement. It’s only when she sighs his name that he comes to his senses, pushing her off, whipping her around, and tossing the washcloth at her. </p><p>“Do the rest yourself. Especially your hair. I’ll get you one of my shirts to wear.”</p><p>And he storms out, despite her whine echoing out behind him. </p><p>It’s time to try another tactic.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He corrals Rey into his training studio. Shutting the door and locking it with the keypad; gloating. She’s never had any luck with the keypads. </p><p>She’s watched him in here before - and it scared her. And that’s <em> exactly </em>what he wants. Taking a long pole, he clasps both of her hands around it; her eyes are so wide and moist that he decides to keep focus only on the weaponry. The task at hand. Lest his sympathy for this <em> new her </em> override his desire for the <em> real her </em> to come back. </p><p>Suddenly, with a biting harshness, he grits out, “You’re not her. You’re <em> not. </em> But I’m going to fix that, one way or the other. Until then, why don’t I name you something else? Something more suited to <em> your </em>personality.” He picks up his own staff, bouncing it in his hands before pointing it at her with a cruel smirk. “Kira.”</p><p>Her eyes narrow. “Rey.”</p><p>He tsks, shaking his head. “No. You’re not her. You’re <em> Kira. </em> My <em> pet.”  </em></p><p>Her lip snarls ever so slightly, and his anticipation ramps. Let’s see how she does with this. “Play with me, like a good girl. <em> Fight </em> me, pet. Show me how weak you’ve become… <em> Kira.”  </em></p><p>Ah, there it is. That spark of fury as she growls at him. “Rey.”</p><p>“You want your name back? Then <em> earn </em>it.” He waves the pole in a welcoming gesture. “Come at me, pet. Earn your name.”</p><p>He lunges in quickly, snapping his wrist and flicking her staff to the side with a sharp <em> clack. </em>She doesn’t brace for the blow and stumbles back - but he does not advance. He <em> never </em>advances on her when she’s at a disadvantage. Never has, and never will. </p><p>Once she’s back on her feet properly, she eyes him warily and tightens her grip in a way that makes him smirk with satisfaction. “Good girl. Good girl, Kira.”</p><p>Her expression pulls into a deep scowl. </p><p>He flicks his wrist hard again, catching her, but she meets him this time. Halfheartedly, but she does it. It’s time to take this to the next level. </p><p>His voice is menacing, “Where is the Resistance base?”</p><p>And she freezes. Something like hope arises in him for the first time in weeks. He ducks in again, crowding into her space, grabbing her staff hard enough to fling her in a circle around him before disengaging - showing off his strength and physical superiority. </p><p>“Where is the Resistance base, <em> Kira? </em>Where is your Stormtrooper friend - FN-2187?” </p><p>She bares her teeth at him and strikes, quick and useless - but an advance none-the-less. </p><p>“Ah, there’s a good girl. There’s a good <em> pet. </em>Playing with her master.”</p><p>She lunges in once more, four side swipes, a parry, and some evasive footwork. </p><p>
  <em> Yes. -Yes-. Come back to me. Come back to me, Rey.  </em>
</p><p>Without preamble this time, she launches at him - strikes and blows landing faster and harder. Hard enough that he even starts to break a sweat - but he’s <em> grinning, </em>which only serves to piss her off all the more. </p><p>So he keeps at it. </p><p>“You’re such a naughty <em> pet, </em> my darling. Holding back. Not fighting me as hard as you can. Maybe I should <em> punish you… </em> no laps. No bed. No <em> me.”  </em></p><p>She cries out then, snarling; leaping up and coming down hard and fast. He catches her, puts her in a lock, and leans close to her. “Where. Is. The. Resistance. <em> KIRA?” </em></p><p>She shoves him off and feints to the left. He sees it - but she’s quicker than he is. She’s <em> always </em>been quicker, and he falls in love with her once more even as he understands he won’t be able to avoid the blow that will land, inevitably, on his neck. He can only hope the staff snaps before his spine does. </p><p>He awaits the pain - but it doesn’t come. When he looks at her again, her eyes are wide as she holds her staff over him, having pulled her punch at the last moment. Tears move down her cheeks like raindrops.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>But the sound is <em> more there. </em> Less vapid. More… <em> her.  </em></p><p>“Yes?” He pants from their exertion. </p><p>She stares him down, mournful eyes. “I want my name back.”</p><p>Nodding, reverently, “Rey,” he breathes out, like a sigh.</p><p>Her eyebrows knit as her sorrow wets her face. “I want my <em> life </em>back.”</p><p>He closes his eyes in relief and despair. “Good. <em> Good.” </em>The spell has broken. It’s time to wake up from this strange and surreal dream. </p><p>“You’ll let me go? Like you said? Me and Chewie?”</p><p>
  <em> She remembers, then.  </em>
</p><p>Embarrassment runs through him like a wave and he can’t help but feel his face flush with it. “Yes.”</p><p>She drops her staff with a sharp clatter on the floor, and runs into his arms, knocking him to the floor in shock. </p><p>Nuzzling into his chest, she begs, “Let me stay one more night. Please. Just one more.”</p><p>And suddenly - his heart hurts. The false feelings for him hadn't shattered with the rest. That means that any affections granted now are meaningless. If she ever even looks at him with compassion again... sympathy, hope, desire… love - none of it will be real. <em> None of it. </em></p><p>It’s his turn to let his eyes water now. He doesn’t reach to hold her, no matter how desperately she clings to him. “I’m sorry. <em> I’m sorry, </em>Rey.”</p><p>She pulls back and looks at him, gliding her hands over his face in concern and worry. </p><p>“I never meant… this was a <em> mistake.” </em></p><p>Since it doesn’t matter anyway, he lets his vulnerability and self-loathing show. He’ll push her and her fake love away as soon as this dream is all over. </p><p>“If you have any… affection for me - cut it out of yourself. It’s not yours. I <em> put </em>it there.” He pushes her back further. “It’s my fault.”</p><p>She looks at him, mournfully, sliding her hands down his arms and squeezing them. “Ben…” she shakes her head slowly. Leaning in towards his chest once more, feeling him bristle against her, she speaks with honesty in her voice. “I’ve loved you since the moment you touched my hand across the stars.”</p><p>His breath hitches as she sits up, looking at him like he is the water in her dry desert life. Her smile is gentle. And this one is <em> real. </em>A smile just for him. This time, when she kisses him - he <em> lets </em>her. </p><p>He <em> lets </em>her.</p><p>And suddenly he can’t hold back any more. His hands fly up to her face, grasping gently at her jawline and stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. He forces his way into her mouth and she squeaks in surprise - but that doesn't even slow him down. He <em> demands </em>her mouth; takes it completely over - but she’s a quick learner and soon matches him stroke-for-stroke. </p><p>His fingers move to the base of her neck to hold her close to him. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to let her go home at all. He wants to keep her here. Keep her locked in this room forever with his tongue down her throat. Over her entire body - until the taste of her takes over his whole world. </p><p>Damn the Resistance. And damn the First Order, for that matter. To hell with <em> anything </em>that keeps him apart from her. </p><p>As she breaks from him, gasping for air, he moves alongside her, licking stripes over her ear - humming appreciatively as sighs and soft moans echo from her perfect mouth. He laps down her neck, dragging his teeth on her in small nips. Her breath is coming faster now, and she turns her head to give him complete access to her. </p><p>Suddenly, he’s all too aware that they’re on his training room floor - and that this might be her first time. Having her in a place like this…</p><p>Unacceptable. </p><p>Placing one more kiss firmly on her lips, he winds his arms beneath her, lifting her body despite any mild protests, and nearly <em> demolishes </em>the door to his bedroom with the Force in order to move there more quickly. He has to move fast. Has to keep her enthralled by him. Or else she might change her mind. </p><p>He slides her onto his bed, moving over her immediately and pressing his weight down. <em> Gently. </em> Just enough to know he’s there. Just enough to feel his body heat. Just enough to feel the stiff length between his legs nudge up between hers. Her eyes snap open before narrowing down as she drags her lips between her teeth once again. Gods, she’s been doing that the whole time she’s been there - and now he has the opportunity to take advantage of what it means. </p><p>He leans in placing his mouth over the edge of her ear, his voice a low growl, “Do you know what you <em> do </em>to me?” He pushes his hips forward in towards hers, ensuring that she hears the soft sounds of his desire as their bodies connect. She gasps and spreads her legs apart instinctively, and he aches; the sweet caress of her body sending electricity all the way to his fingertips. He slides one hand down and loops it around her leg, roughly hiking her thigh up until her calf hooks over him. Holding her there, he <em> pushes </em>in towards her again and she moans.</p><p>“What… what are you doing?”</p><p>He shushes her, pushing back onto his knees, nestled between her legs. Holding her arms, he guides her up and nips at her jawline. </p><p>“Ben?” She’s trembling. Good. He wants to make her <em> quake </em> before the night is over. Let her go home, then. Let her sit in her bunker at night and dream of this moment with her hand shoved down between her legs. Maybe the bond will open, then… and maybe she’ll let him <em> watch.  </em></p><p>“Every day, so many times each day, you’d get on top of me. Do you remember?”</p><p>Flushing a deep pink, she only hesitates a moment before nodding. </p><p>“Do it again,” he commands with a dark smirk. </p><p>He sits against the headboard and drapes his legs down the length of his mattress, guiding her. She hovers over him warily, high up on her knees so that the only things touching are her hands on his shoulders, and his hands on her hips.</p><p>“You would get into my lap - and it would take <em> every ounce </em> of restraint in my body to not react like <em> this.” </em>He digs his fingers into her hips sharply, sliding her down on him in a deep thrust. He groans and lets his head tap back onto the headboard. </p><p>She’s panting and tense against his body. His eyes are burning on hers as he quirks his lips again. “Do you know what this is, Rey?” He cocks his hips up and rocks her onto him once more, lust doubling as she yelps. “Do you?”</p><p>She nods, quickly, like a flutter. Her eyes are slammed shut and he takes in every angle of her. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe, when the bond opens, she’ll find <em> him </em>with his hand between his legs. Pumping out the rhythm of his heartbeat as he pictures her hot apex grinding over him. </p><p>And much, <em> much </em>more. </p><p>“Do you know what this is for? How this works?”</p><p>Her expression is befuddled and she peers through her eyelashes at him. Of her own volition now, she tips her hips, rubbing softly over him as he sighs her name. Emboldened, she does it again - harder this time as her fingers clutch into his shirt. </p><p>They are wearing too many clothes. </p><p>He sits up, pushing her back slightly so he can tear his shirt up and over his shoulders, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. And <em> there </em>it is. There is that shy gaze as she turns to avoid looking at him. </p><p>“Don’t like what you see?” He teases. </p><p>“I… I like it too much.”</p><p>“Say that again.” He swoops forward and presses his mouth over her breast, pushing hot air through her clothes. </p><p>“Oh! I… ahh… I said I like it.” </p><p>“Again.” And his hand joins his mouth, cupping her and squeezing softly. </p><p>“I <em> like it</em>, Ben.”</p><p>“Tell me you want more.”</p><p>Without hesitation, “Yes.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He lifts her off him and stands beside the bed. She’s eyeing him both warily and with a desire he can basically smell from her. Reaching out to clasp her offered hands, he kisses each knuckle, one-by-one, before he guides her hands to his pants. </p><p>His voice is a low murmur. “If you want more - <em> take it.”  </em></p><p>Her eyes go wide on his for a moment as her gaze moves from his face down to the tent of his slacks. He watches her gulp in apprehension and feels the power of this moment. For the both of them. Him for standing over her, and her for having him at her absolute mercy. </p><p>Equals. </p><p>Always. </p><p>Flicking her eyes up and down, completely unsure, she licks her lips and scoots closer - never one to back down from a challenge. Fingers plucking at his fasteners, he leans his hips toward her in invitation. It’s only a matter of time before his pants gape open and she’s sliding her fingers under the hem, dragging everything slowly down his body until she hits the point where he’ll have to help her. The cool air caresses his naked body and he aches for what comes next.</p><p>Her touch is like silk over him as her fingertips slide up and down over his thighs, nails leaving soft echoes across his skin as she takes in an eyeful of what he has to offer. He can’t help be amused by the look of trepidation on her face, and is about to relieve her by pushing her back down when she surprises him; utterly. Her tongue flashes out, hot and wet, as she takes the tip of him into her mouth. Gripping her shoulders in surprise, he hisses in between his teeth. </p><p>No one had <em> ever </em>done that to him before. </p><p>No one. </p><p>And he feels he may come right then. </p><p>She makes a sound through her nose, as if she likes the taste of him, and she starts peppering kisses all over. Down his shaft, against the tip, all while she reaches out to grasp his hips - right where the thick muscle meets the bone. Grip firm, she angles herself and <em> pulls </em> him in towards her, just slightly, engulfing him in the scorching heat of her tongue, and he can feel her <em> swallow </em>around him. </p><p>“Rey…” he begs, and he sees a small look of amusement flit across her expression before she focuses, throat slamming down against him once more. She’s staring up at him, mouth open and filled to the brim, devouring his every response… so he gives them to her; hissing and grunting and gasping with every hot swallow; every soft bite of her teeth. She wraps her hand around him to control his access, and when she does so, she doesn’t understand the extended impact it has on his pleasure. He groans her name once more as her hand begins to pump, leaning over her slightly with a curse of gratification. </p><p>“Yes. Good girl. <em> Good girl.”  </em></p><p>And he’s between her lips again. Her grip’s rhythm is clumsy, tugging him at odd intervals - but he doesn’t care. His body is raging with fire and he rocks on his toes, moving his hands up to the back of her head to guide her, and when the slick of her spit trickles down, spilling over the edges of where he fills her mouth, he can’t continue any longer. </p><p>It’s her turn. </p><p>“Lay back. I’m going to put my mouth on you. Your body will react - <em> let it. </em> Everything you do right now will be <em> exactly </em>the right thing to do.” His fingers cup the base of her throat as he pushes her gently backwards. “Don’t be shy. Don’t be afraid. And above all…” he kisses her deeply, tongue pillaging her mouth. </p><p>“... Don’t make me stop.”</p><p>He slides his fingers under the crisscross wrappings of her clothes and unwinds them carefully. He wants to rip her clothes - tear them off - but he bites the inside of his cheek to hold himself in check. With her in nothing but her breast band up top, he works his way south, placing his lips over the place where her thighs join together, nuzzling over her clothes while blindly removing her boots and socks. She swallows audibly when he suckles her over the fabric and he smiles sweetly against her.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, Rey.” He hooks into her waistband and underthings all at once, dragging them slowly down her body. “Let your voice out, if you want to. I promise you…” he leans down once more, grinning at her from between her trembling knees, “... I’ll <em> like </em>it.”</p><p>He licks a quick stripe up the center of her and is sure to <em> flick </em>his tongue at the top. She gasps in a sharp cry and he does it again, getting the same result. He hums against her then, “Good girl.”</p><p>Her face is aflame in a deep blush. So - she must like this pet name. He doesn’t mind saying it. It's viciously sexy after how much he's wanted her over the past few days. He’ll say it until his breath stops - just as long as it keeps her wanting him the way he <em>requires </em>her. </p><p>“I love the smell of you,” he whispers, sucking on her. Panting, she bucks into him, and it seems like she may apologize, so he puts a stop to that immediately. “Do it again.”</p><p>She looks down at him, narrowed eyes filled with lust, and she does what he asked. He’s sure to lick a pointed tongue over her when she does so. A reward. With a sharp intake of breath, she continues, meeting his tongue with every rock of her hips while his fingers explore elsewhere. He drags his nails softly over the sensitive insides of her thighs, where it’s likely that no one else has ever touched before. Milky white, compared to the rest of her tanned skin. This level of intimacy keeps him throbbing as he smiles onto her. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt about having you this way? All the things I would do to you?”</p><p>He positions a finger at her entrance and arcs it in circles, toying with her. </p><p>“Uhhnn… Ben… what are you…?”</p><p>“Never played with this before, sweetheart? Well, after tonight, you may want to.”</p><p>And he slips into her, just barely, hearing her cry out his name. Hovering his mouth back over her - he blows her nub with cooled breath. “Good girl. I like it when you talk like that.”</p><p>And the finger goes in deeper, staying inside, crooking softly as she whines. </p><p>“If you don’t know how, maybe the bond will open for us, Rey. Maybe I can teach you.” He groans against her and she echoes him. “Gods I want to watch you. I want to see your face as you imagine my fingers inside you. As you realize that, no matter what you do to yourself, it will never feel as good as <em> me.”  </em></p><p>She curses under her breath and he shoves his finger deeper. Pulsing now, in and out, and her fists are clawing at his blankets. He feels that soft spot inside her and presses into it. The sound she makes both delights him and sets him aflame. He combines his movements, tongue and fingers; he wraps his overlarge hand up over her lower belly, pushing down on it slightly to increase the pressure as he fingers her. Spreading her. One finger, two, three as she flutters around him. </p><p>He lifts himself, standing over her, putting his thumb down where his tongue just was and she shudders. Looking down, both cruel and kind all at once, he intones, “I’m going to make you come, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What’s… what’s that?”</p><p>And he just smiles. “You’ll see.” And he bears down, smartly leaning his shoulders in so that when she tries to slam her legs together, she can’t. The position let’s him watch her expression; it looks like pain, but he knows better. His eyes are vicious on hers when she comes, and he doesn’t let up - doesn’t stop moving, drawing another from her in short order. </p><p>She’s mewling as he removes his soaking hand from inside her. He kneels over her hips and they lock eyes as her chest rises and falls with her breath. He uses her slick and slides his hand over himself, biting his lip to show her what the expression can do to someone. </p><p>“Are you all done? Or do you want more?” He pumps his hand faster and he’s the one making noises now. “Because I’m not done. Not by a long shot. Will you have me? With you let me <em> have you?”  </em></p><p>Her face is tilted to one side, but her eyes are ever on him. Her whole skin is flushed with red and he wants her. <em> Gods </em> how he wants her. She’s still trembling and twitching slightly, and he’s not sure she understands what he means, so he leans down on one elbow, his hand never ceasing it’s steady rhythm. He nudges it into her belly with every stroke - making sure she’s keenly aware of <em> exactly </em>what he’s doing. </p><p>He moans into her ear, “Baby girl, this goes inside you. I <em> want </em>to be inside you. To feel you hot against me. Skin against skin. I’ll fill you up until you can’t take any more.” He groans and she’s making small cries again, getting off on the sound of his voice. Precious. Innocent. Utterly <em>delicious. </em> </p><p>But there’s still no, ‘yes’ - and he wants that word.</p><p>He releases himself and sits up slowly, running his palms over her clothed chest suggestively, feather-light. This is the only scrap of clothing left on her. His eyes glint as he gives in to his desire, wrapping the fabric in two hands and<em> shredding </em>it down the center. She cries out as if he’d touched her pleasure center. </p><p>Ah - he understands even more. Praise - and <em> strength. </em>These are his Scavenger’s dirty desires. But - that strength doesn’t need to come from just him. </p><p>Equals. </p><p>He lays down beside her and wraps her trembling body in a soft kiss. It’s slow - tender, and he feels lightheaded as love seeps into the cracks of his heart. It only fuels his ardor. It only makes him want her <em> more.  </em></p><p>He slips his arm around her back and spins, placing her naked body on top of him, her wetness pressing against that light trail of hair that leads from his belly to his groin. </p><p>“Put me inside you. Use <em> me </em> like I used <em> my fingers.” </em>He licks his lips and moves his hips underneath her like punctuation. “Please.”</p><p>She’s unsure, and her body is still limp from her orgasm, but he lets his eyes rake over her, his fingers swirling patterns on her hips as he continues to tip up against her, regardless of whether or not she’s wrapped around him. He <em> pretends.  </em></p><p>“In my mind, you’re riding me. Your legs clench against my hips and your fingers dig into my shoulders. I can put my thumb back on you - just like you like - while you grind on me. Make me come, Rey. Make me feel just like how I made you feel. If you don’t do it now - I’ll beg you. Do you want me to beg you?”</p><p>Her eyes flare, then. And he lets her have her moment. Bucking his hips up, she gasps. </p><p>“Please.” He passes his hands over her belly and up over her breasts. “Please.” He strokes each finger over her pink tips and she closes her eyes, bracing herself on his shoulders - just like she should. </p><p>“Please, be a good girl.” She lifts herself in the air and rocks back. He grips himself and notches against her. He whimpers and begs one more time, “Be a good girl and<em> fuck me.”  </em></p><p>And she slams onto him, hissing as he groans, and he finds himself propping on his elbows to reach in and kiss her. He knows it hurts her. He <em> knows </em>it hurts. </p><p>And that’s one of the reasons he <em> likes it.  </em></p><p>His mouth is on hers, catching her whimpers, thumbs swiping over her watering eyes. “That’s it,” he soothes. “Good girl. <em> Good Girl… uhhn.” </em>He bites his lip as she clenches over him. “It will feel better soon. It… it will…” </p><p>The minx is using those fine muscles to grab him from within. He huffs a breathless laugh. “You’re too good, Rey… Gods, you’re <em> already </em>too good.”</p><p>She starts moving then. Slowly, sitting back onto him and rocking. He does as he promised and reaches over to touch her, but she grabs his wrists firmly and holds them at bay. Her eyes bore into his as she rocks. Slow… but hard. Then<em> harder. </em>He leans his head back and follows his own advice, letting moans and grunts and pleas fall from his lips. When he closes his eyes and covers them with his arm, submissive and willing, she finally takes what he knows is hers. </p><p>She lifts up and down again and he cries out, “That’s it. Tssss, yes - <em> yes </em>baby, that’s right.”</p><p>And that’s when she says it. </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>And his body pivots underneath her, ramming in tighter, making her breath stutter. Behind his blind eyes, he hears her say it again. <em> “Good boy.” </em></p><p>“Gods, Rey.”</p><p>“Good boy, Ben. Let me ride you. Just like your dreams.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispers. </p><p>But riding isn’t good enough anymore. He flips her over, nestling himself between her legs with haste before pushing into her again. He takes a lithe limb in his hands and hooks it over his shoulder, leaning into her and she gasps. </p><p>“Want more?”</p><p>She nods, but doesn’t say anything. He stills suddenly, grazing his tongue over her neck, being gentle - so gentle… before he <em> bites </em>her. </p><p>“Yes. Ben. <em> Yes.” </em></p><p>And his hips <em> slam. </em> He thinks of stars and moons and planets and suns - anything to keep this drawn out - to make this feeling last as he crashes into her and she begs him. “Don’t stop, please… please, <em> please.”  </em></p><p>He’s almost there. He’s grunting little moans, listening to the wet smacks of his eagerness against her open core. She’s still chanting. </p><p>“Pleasepleasepleaseplease<em> Kylo. </em>”</p><p>His name.</p><p>She said his <em> fucking name.  </em></p><p>And he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life. </p><p>Laying on top of her, breathless, but still hot inside her, he rolls them to the side; wrapping his arms around and cradling her. Unwilling to let her go. Their gasps even out and they clutch at each other. Not ready for what happens now.</p><p>“Please stay. Please don’t leave me again, Rey. I’ll do <em> anything. </em> I need you.”</p><p>She tucks her head under his chin. “Will you come home with me?”</p><p>He bristles. </p><p>After only a moment, her voice is morose with realization. “You won’t do ‘<em>anything’, </em>then.” </p><p>He pauses, sniffing back a wet sound, twitching helplessly inside her. “And you won’t either.”</p><p>He looks at her as tears run out of the corners of her eyes, back down into her hairline. His fall on her like rain and her face crumbles. She’s shaking and turns her head, though her body remains pinned with him inside her. </p><p>He holds her and he holds her and he holds her, whispering, “I love you. I will always love you. No matter where you are in the Galaxy, I will love you.</p><p>“You are not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He stalks the ground in hard steps, Rey and his uncle behind him, looking everywhere for danger - not knowing he was actively blocking it from arriving. </p><p>Private hanger.</p><p>Transport. </p><p>But he won’t say goodbye. </p><p>And she won’t either. </p><p>They avoid each other, and they avoid their collective sadness. It’s only the Wookie that asks, <em> “Ben come?” </em></p><p>He can’t look up from the ground for a moment, but finally steels himself and meets the Wookie's eyes. “No. Kylo Ren will not join the Resistance.”</p><p>And when he hears her sob inside the ship, he turns on his heels. Voice heavy with regret, “Ben Solo is <em> dead.” </em></p><p>The shuttle bay doors close - leaving him to himself. Leaving him with nothing but the sound of his boots echoing on durasteel as he makes his way back to his quarters. Once there, he slides down the doorway as heavy sobs shake him... and the pain is doubled. </p><p>Because he misses 'Kira', too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>